ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Share the Hatred on Valentine's Day
Share the hate on Valentines’ Day! At a stone monument, with a relaxing, smooth waterfall, Victor and Chris were sitting on the ledge looking up at the sky. “Man. Valentines’ Day.” Victor said as he shook his head with a smirk, “You either have the guts to go up to a girl or not. I don’t, and I’m totally freaked out because you know what? Today’s the day!” Victor threw a rock on the ground into the water. Chris laughed. “Dude, you’ve got to sort out your priorities. There’s tons of girls you kn” Chris said with a pause. “Wait, you '''have '''a valentine, don’t you Victor?” Victor’s cheeks suddenly blushed. “Nah, man that’s barf.” Chris grinned. “Yeah, you do. You once told me! What’s her name… Zen, Kristen, Je- Dude, shut it!” Victor interrupted putting his hand on Chris’s mouth. Victor tackled Chris to the ground and gestured “quiet” Silence filled the ancient, grey stone monument with nothing to hear except the rushing of the water fall. “Jen’s the girl!” Chris said with a smirk. Victor ran away and hid behind one of the pillars to hide his embarrassment. Chris got up and started to search for him. “Come on, though Victor. You’re kinda being stupid. Jennifer isn’t bad; she’s got the power to control all of nature!” Chris said as he turned to see if Victor was behind the waterfall. “Come on out, Victor! NOW!” Victor turned into Big Chill and turned invisible. Before another sound could be heard, another presence could be sensed. “Crushes, you’re talking about, right? I had one.” A mysterious voice said. Victor flew up above the monument to see who it was. “Who are you? What the heck do you want?” The man then revealed himself. He was a hunter with deep red arrows strapped to his back filled with sharp blades. Victor flew towards the man. “Explain yourself or get out of here at once.” The man giggled. “You care about your friend, Chris, don’t you?” Victor looked at Chris. “How do you know his name?” The man grinned. “I’m a hunter. I stalk, I walk, I catch…” He said as he pulled out one of his arrows. He shot one into the ground, and Victor’s crush Jennifer Myez appeared. She had dark black hair in one straight ponytail, she had a light blue dress with one white stripe going down the middle, and she had bright blue eyes. She was tied up in a strange rose- red gas that kept her in it. Victor’s eyes widened. “Let her go, you freak! Right now!” Victor screamed. The hunter shifted his head to the right. “I’ve got a good idea. Save the girl OR your best friend.” Victor turned his head to Chris. “What are you going to do with him?” “Ah. I was hoping you’d ask that.” The hunter shot in arrow in Chris’s back unexpectedly and he started to become deep red. “Victor- I- HATE YOU!” He said as he dealt with the sudden change in his attitude. He had been hypnotized by the arrow to forget all the things that were important to him. Chris jumped up in the air and smacked Victor so he landed hard on the stone monument. Victor breathed a bunch of cold air at Chris, which made him do his actions slowly. “Why are you doing this? Who are you?” Victor asked the hunter. “I am anti- cupid. Every Valentines’, I seek a person who has a crush with a good hearted friend and try to stop them. And this year, I picked you.” Victor turned his head away and became Porcushine. “Porcushine!” Victor yelled. He punched Chris’s chest and started to glow. Chris mumbled. “Too..bright..need..WATER!” He yelled as he controlled the water to collapse on Victor. “Whoa, Chris! You’re going to break this entire structure!” He yelled as he shot another ray of sunlight at Chris. Chris fell on his chest and rolled over. Victor then grinned. “I’ve got an idea to save the day.” Victor slapped his green Evoltrix symbol and became Transparent. “Transparent!” He ran up to Anti- Cupid and tugged on his arm. Anti-Cupid laughed. “Made up your mind yet? Which one will it be?” Victor smirked. “You.” He teleported Anti-Cupid into another dimension, so all the curses would be released from Jennifer and Chris. Jennifer stood up. “You saved my life!” She said as she ran over to Victor. “I think there’s much more to you after all than alien heroes. Much more.” She said with a grin. Victor gasped. Victor and Jennifer closed their eyes and kissed. Chris smiled. “You saved my life too, Victor. Happy Valentines’ Day.” He winked to leave the two alone. Category:Episodes